hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Tsutsukakushi
Tsukasa Tsutsukakushi is a supporting character in the ''The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat ''series. She is the mother of Tsukiko and Tsukushi. Appearance Like Tsukiko, Tsukasa has dark, shoulder-length hair, with fringes hanging on both sides of her face. She also has sapphire-coloured eyes like her daughters. She is usually depicted wearing a yellow apron with a white, long-sleeved polo shirt underneath it and wearing dark pants. Tsukasa is also seen sucking on a lollipop in many occasions. Ironically, despite her somewhat cold nature, Tsukasa owns a large rat costume which serves as her night wear. Personality Following her daughter's absence, Tsukasa is shown to have an aloof personality and is quite foul-mouthed as shown during her interactions with the younger Yōto. She is also mildly serious as she was not amused by many things. Despite the brash attitude Tsukasa mostly showed towards Yōto, she sees the young boy as a surrogate to her daughters and acts very gullible whenever Yōto is in need for something. She also has a low self esteem as shown when she thought that she was the cause of the rift the separates her from her daughters. In the past, Tsukasa was a loving mother to her daughters. Since Tsukasa loved her daughters so much, Tsukasa spent the rest of her life in distraught after they were taken away by her grandparents. She is also a hard-worker, especially in making clothes she makes for her daughters despite her ill condition. But after reconciling with her two girls, Tsukasa once again reprises her role as the loving mother to them until her death. Biography Background Many years before the series, Tsukasa had a husband (who died) and her two daughters, Tsukushi and Tsukiko. Unfortunately, Tsukasa had to send off her daughters to her husband's parents in Italy to temporarily have custody while she takes care of financial matters at home. There was a typhoon in Japan that caused Tsukasa to become sick, and her daughters' grandparents wanted custody of the children. With her family torn apart, Tsukasa was no longer happy and only shared brief moments of happiness through young Yōto. Present While Tsukasa has passed away, she is still remembered by her daughters (through Yōto's memories), and Yōto sometimes has short memories to his past whenever he sees a picture of Tsukasa. Relationships Yōto Yokodera After Tsukasa lost her daughters, Yoto noticed her in misery and wanted to make her smile. From that point on Yoto and Tsukasa had a very close relationship. Yoto often came to Tsukasa's house for meals and for her to measure his height. (Memories Tsukushi has now and Yoto lost due to his wish with the Cat God). Yoto has also said that Tsukasa is the most important person in the world to him. (Before his memory loss). Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi Tsukushi hated Tsukasa because she believed that she didn't want her or Tsukiko. She hated Tsukasa so much she would pretend that she has no idea who she was. After, Yoto brought Tsukushi and Tsukiko back to their mother's house where he showed Tsukushi and Tsukiko all the clothes that Tsukasa knitted for them. Then Tsukiko, seeing her mother sick knowing that she is about to die (which she believes is caused from a rock she threw at her head), wishes that she had more memories of her and her mother before she passes. That is when Yoto wishes to the Cat God that Tsukushi can have his memories of Tsukasa. Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi Despite Tsukushi always hating her mother, Tsukiko has always wanted to see her mother again. Quotes Trivia Gallery Anime Manga Light Novel References